1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric toothbrush with a handle in which a motor is mounted, and a brush head. An eccentric weight is attached to the motor shaft and the eccentric rotation of the weight causes the brush head to vibrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A generic tooth cleaning device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,579. In this device, an eccentric weight is attached to the motor shaft and the vibrational intensity of the brush can be individually modified by regulating the speed of the motor. Regulating the motor speed means intervening in the electrical circuit and requires additional electrical components.